


Every Song About You

by Coeurire



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Marceline struggles to write a song that isn't about Bonnibel.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Every Song About You

“Da-da-da-da-da…” Marceline vocalized, the way she had on every dark, starlit night that she’d pulled out her bass guitar. 

“I miss…”  _ No. Not this again.  _ “...my mom…”  _ There we go.  _

“I miss my mom...I miss my dad. And I miss all the things that I had!” 

_ Good start. Now just don’t-- _

“I miss her pretty face,” _Stop it_. “Her long pink hair. I shouldn’t be singing about this, I don’t care!” 

She cracked her bass over her knee. 

She didn’t keep a single line of music she wrote for a hundred years. Every song, every time, was about her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly


End file.
